


To Kill A Cat

by chararii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, Begging, Blood, Dom!Shizune, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Kind of rough sex but in a very gentle manner, Knifeplay, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Restraints, Sakura has regrets (but also not really), Secret Relationship, Smut, Sub!Tsunade, Voyeurism, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chararii/pseuds/chararii
Summary: Something is off about shishou and Shizune.Sakura is curious and gets much, much more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Shizune/Tsunade (Naruto)
Kudos: 64
Collections: Trick 'r Treat: A N@ruto Kink Meme hosted by the Naruto Femslash Server





	To Kill A Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> Second prompt fill, this one's much more up my alley. :) Had a blast writing this one!

Sakura is not the most perceptive person around. It doesn't hurt to admit this, she knows her strengths and weaknesses. She tends to be too blinded and too biased by what she thinks she knows of those around her. Once she has a certain image and expectation in her mind, barely anything can make her change her mind.

 _Barely_ anything.

There are few people she is close to. Sasuke is one though she's reluctant to bring him up when he just returned to the village and everything is still raw and fresh. Naruto, another and she feels more certain about that one. Then, to an extent, Kakashi-sensei. Ino, who has never been a mystery to her.

Once upon a time she would have added shishou and Shizune to that list.

Things are different now and she's not quite sure if she imagines it or not but _something_ is wrong and to Sakura it is just out of reach, just barely out of sight, and it drives her insane. She doesn't spend as much time around them anymore but sees them often enough to notice all the little things that are off.

Like the way Shizune orbits around shishou more than usual, and the way her eyes darken just so whenever looks at the blonde. Or for example, the fact that shishou seems more alert as soon as Shizune enters her range of awareness, how she never truly stops keeping tabs on her former assistant. Then there are the times where both simply disappear and Sakura never notices when or where they go.

But most of all, it is the way shishou, infamous for her temper, no longer raises her voice in Shizune's company.

It's confusing, maddening and it makes no sense. Sakura is this close to losing her mind over these tiny details that distract her from everyday life and drive her up the wall. It's not her business, as far from it as possible but Sakura likes consistency, had enough drama and mystery to last her a lifetime and this... this is the kind of shit she truly thought was behind them.

It's not her business, it really isn't, but she's always been too curious for her own good and Sakura itches to find out what happened, what _changed_ , so she can move on and stop focusing on matters that are bound to make her life worse. So she does the stupid thing and pays attention. It's a very narrow rope to walk considering Shizune is the most perceptive woman she has ever come across, to an almost terrifying degree, that she keeps hidden beneath her deceptively average exterior.

Shizune taught Sakura to never underestimate others. So she is careful. Works slow. Doesn't seek their company more often, doesn't accidentally cross their paths. But when she does, Sakura takes stock of the looks, the small touches, the dynamics that have been flipped upside down and make no sense anymore.

She is bound to get more than she bargained for. Sakura's curiousity has always been dangerous.

It happens at night as most things do. She's had a long shift, is just about to pack up and go home when she spots the hem of a dark kimono, Shizune's her mind supplies, disappear around a corner. Sakura wants to stay away. She _wants_ to. She does not.

She's quiet and quick and makes sure to keep enough distance so Shizune, who has always been an assassin type which is terrifying if Sakura thinks about it for too long, doesn't notice someone's following her. The woman has restraint but her threat assessment needs some work and more than once Sakura had come too close to being poisoned by an expertly thrown senbon.

They keep wandering the halls of the hospital until Sakura, despite basically living in the building, is thoroughly lost. This doesn't worry her, not as much as it should, and she is relieved when Shizune finally stops in front of a door. She enters the room and shuts the door behind her, leaving Sakura to make a very difficult decision. It's probably personal. No, scratch that, it's _definitely_ personal. It's not her business, not her business, _not her_ _fucking business_ -

Her hands are on the door before she can make up her mind. Regret comes almost instantly.

Sakura doesn't understand what she sees, at first. It's her brain that refuses to catch up and process the information her eyes register. They widen and her lips part as she's crouched close to the floor, peeking through the tiny slit in the door.

What sinks through the layer of cotton around her mind first, are the sounds. The _moans_. Low and breathless, needy and desperate in a way that colours Sakura's cheeks a fierce crimson. She has heard shishou rage and yell, compliment her, heard her be stressed and sad, happy and angry. Not like this. Never like this. She sounds wanton, primal, so raw and straight-up sexual that Sakura nearly loses her balance.

It doesn't get better when she finally makes sense of what she's looking at. Shishou sits on a chair, completely naked. Her legs are spread to the side and tense, every single muscle on full display. Her breasts which are larger than Sakura had thought bounce and jiggle and for some reason, she cannot take her eyes off them.

Sweat runs down her body, her skin glistens and a bright flush colours her face, neck and breasts, goes down all the way to her hips. The blonde has her head thrown back and eyes closed, lip bitten raw as she rocks against the fingers that are buried in her pussy. It's hypnotic, there's no other word for it, how she rocks back and forth, twists her hips, lips parted as moans and groans escape her throat.

Sakura's fingers clench around the door handle as her knees go weak. This is not what she expected, the furthest thing from it. When she finally manages to tear her eyes off her master, they find Shizune instead. Shizune who is fully clothed and standing behind shishou, one hand full of blonde hair, the other busy fingering the woman's soaked cunt.

Sakura watches as Shizune drags her teeth along shishou's neck, bites pale skin and leaves behind red marks, how she tugs at her hair, evoking sounds of both pleasure and pain from the blonde she has so mercilessly under her command.

“F...fuck... Shizune...” Sakura slaps her hand across her mouth to stop herself from gasping when shishou speaks up. Her voice is rough and deeper than ever before and the want, the need, shoots straight to between Sakura's legs. Her quiet whimper gets drowned out by the sound of a palm striking a firm muscular thigh.

“Louder,” Shizune purrs and Sakura's eyes go wide. Everything she thought she knew about either of them flies straight out of the window at a speed that nearly gives her whiplash. The Shizune she knows is kind and soft-spoken. This one is violent and aggressive and makes no secret out of either.

“Shizune... please...” Shishou begs and Sakura feels like the world is tilting and throwing her off her feet. She shouldn't be here, shouldn't be watching this. She should have turned around the second she opened the door. But she didn't. And she still doesn't move. Something keeps her in place, like a creep, like a voyeur, and it is a mercy that Sakura can ignore the way her nipples strain against her shirt and the burning between her legs.

“I like it when you beg.” Sakura's breath hitches and her finger twitch. She licks her lips and doesn't notice that she rubs her thighs, fists the hem of her shirt. Shizune slowly pulls her fingers out of the blonde's pussy and drags them across her body, ever upwards until she reaches shishou's face and moves them across her lips.

“Clean them up for me,” Shizune demands and Sakura, who thought she couldn't be surprised by anything anymore, is thoroughly taken off-guard by how shishou obeys instantly, swipes her tongue along pale digits until none of her juices remain. Shizune smiles, a small and sinister thing, and yanks at the blonde's hair. Another low moan rips through the silence and the sound of it alone almost makes Sakura dizzy.

She can't reconcile these two with the versions she has in her head and she doesn't understand half of what is going on but she's stuck, transfixed, thoroughly mesmerised. The want that's written all over shishou's face, a woman Sakura knows to be strong and untouchable, the vulnerability that's in her spread legs, her nudity, the arch of her back, the sex that clings to her like a second skin-

Sakura doesn't know what she sees in her, in this very moment, but she _craves_ it for herself.

All of that disappears instantly when Shizune draws a knife. She's behind her, where shishou can't see her and while Sakura trusts both of them with her life she's confused and her mind is a mess-

“Show me how much you want it.” She stills and blinks and then, when shishou arches her back even further, pushes out her hips and puts herself on display like an obscene yet strangely beautiful statue, Sakura's protests die in her mouth. She can see the wetness that sticks to the blonde's thighs, the dark pink of her erect nipples, every single line and tense muscle of her abdomen, the smooth hill between her legs and the red swollen-

Her own chest rises and falls heavily and Sakura drops to her knees, one hand still covering her mouth, the other reaching low because she burns and the desire to do something, anything, is unbearable.

“You're beautiful,” Shizune murmurs and shishou keens, eyes still close and head tilted so far backward her crown brushes against Shizune's kimono. The latter smiles, then flips the knife in her hand and leans over the blonde, one hand casually resting on her cheek.

“You deserve it. You've worked so hard lately. I'm proud.” The whispers aren't meant for her ears but Sakura feels the weight of them still and the combination of the privacy she's intruding on, the smells and sounds, the sight of her master broken down to her most basic need is enough to make her stop thinking about consequences, stop worrying, stop thinking about anything at all. Her fingers are met by wetness and Sakura is not surprised.

Once Shizune is done whispering words of praise and affection, she takes the knife and places its tip against shishou's navel, presses down softly. The blonde holds her breath, doesn't dare move, but Sakura sees the way her thighs quiver and can no longer hold back. Her fingers begin to rub her swollen clit and she groans into her hand, is glad that shishou's shallow and ragged breath is loud enough to hide her own.

When Shizune applies more pressure, enough that fresh red spills from the puncture wound and trails down shishou's stomach, all Sakura can focus on is the breathless moans and the way shishou bites her lip, how her wrists strain against the rope that ties them to the chair, how mindless her body moves, wants more freedom than it is allowed.

Sakura's cunt is drenched and her own movements grow more and more frantic and desperate. She burns, all of her, and she can barely keep herself upright but fuck she can't get enough-

“Hmmm... a bit more, I think.” Shizune smiles as she drags the blade upwards, cuts a clean line along the blonde's stomach, between her breasts and stops just shy of reaching her throat. Shishou is a mess. A glorious, hypnotising mess that wants to be fucked until she passes out, that wants to be pushed to her limits, that wants to beg and cry and-

Sakura shudders and bites her teeth, breathes so hard it almost hurts as a single tear spills from her eye and she rocks her hips against her hand, so close, so fucking close-

“Do you want to cum?” Shizune asks softly and Sakura has forgotten all about how she's not talking to her, so she nods and whimpers as she forces three fingers inside her while her thumb furiously moves over her clit.

“Sh... Shizu... yes...” The chuckle that follows goes straight to her cunt and Sakura removes her hand from her mouth, grabs the doorframe instead and digs her nails into the metal until it bends and yields to her strength.

“Alright. Because you've been so obedient today I'll give you what you want.” The knife is gone but Shizune follows the cut with her fingers, draws one hiss after another from shishou who twitches and aches and wants-

“Let go, beautiful.” Two fingers enter the blonde who cries out and throws her head backwards with enough force to nearly topple the chair. Her hips react instantly, move against the fingers until she fucks herself as much as Shizune fucks her while Shizune's other hand cups her left breast, pinches and tweaks her nipple. Sakura stares at shishou, sees the increasingly erratic movements, how her breath goes fast and faster, how her entire body shakes with desire, how her nails dig into her palms-

“F... fuck... Shi... Shizu-” With a cry, she comes. It's so loud and guttural, it easily overshadows Sakura's teary moan, her whimpers as her orgasm crashes over her and she shakes, slumped over, fingers still working her cunt as she rides out the aftershocks. She can't think, can't... can't... her aching fingers slip out of her pussy and she rests her forehead against the cold door, sweaty, tired and spent.

“Shizune... I... I l-”

“I know. Rest, beautiful. I'll take you home.” The words punch through Sakura's haze like a sledgehammer. She raises her head just in time to see shishou close her eyes and wind down and Shizune undo the ropes fastened around her wrists and ankles. Suddenly she becomes aware of her position on the floor, her skirt that's still only barely covering her sex, the redness and sweat on her entire body, _the fact that she's kneeling in front of a door, watching her master get fucked by her assistant_ -

With a muffled curse Sakura pulls down her skirt and scrambles off the floor, mindful of making as little noise as possible. She doesn't look back and whirls around, sneaking away as fast as possible, then breaking into a sprint as soon as she's far enough away.

She burns with shame and embarrassment, can't believe what she'd seen, what she'd _done_ , will never be able to forget about this, what the hell is she supposed to do-

She runs and runs, doesn't stop until the door to her apartment slams closed behind her. Sakura scrubs her skin until it's red but nothing helps, nothing gets rid of the dirty and depraved images that still linger at the forefront of her mind, forever etched into her memory. Sakura sits on her bed and breathes in and out, stops herself from hyperventilating a total of three times before she allows exhaustion to catch up to her.

Perhaps she will wake up tomorrow and have forgotten all about it. Believe it to be nothing more than a nightmare. At this point, it's all she can hope for.

“What has you so amused?” Tsunade asks later when all is said and done and she walks the streets of Konoha with Shizune by her side, en route to the old Senju estate they both live in. Shizune turns her head and looks at her, dark eyes glinting with mirth and corner of her lips upturned.

“Nothing,” she replies as her smile widens and her eyes curve into that crescent moon-like shape Tsunade so adores.

“I'm merely looking forward to tomorrow.” Tsunade frowns briefly and mentally goes through her schedule.

“It's just paperwork. You asked Sakura to help out and it'll be just the three of us in my office all day.” If at all possible, Shizune's smile widens even further and she chuckles, just once.

“Exactly.” Tsunade stares at her, waits for an explanation but never gets one. With a shrug, she looks at the road again and reminds herself that she loves Shizune and doesn't necessarily need to understand her.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a lame reference to "curiosity kills the cat." Not very creative but I still like it. :)


End file.
